


浓夏日长 第34章

by Mrppp



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrppp/pseuds/Mrppp





	1. Chapter 1

春节很快就过去了，李泽明匆匆又回了国外，两人收拾收拾东西就回学校上课了。  
  
高三下学期更是如同白驹过隙，没等季琛反应过来已经4月份了。  
  
最近李泽承有些发愁，因为季琛也不知道怎么了，看见他就皱眉叹气，他以为是季琛担心高考的事情，但任他怎么问季琛也不说，只是凑过来亲他，把他刚整理的思绪又亲乱了。他拿季琛没有办法，只能小心翼翼地捧着。  
  
其实李泽承完全是想多了，季琛只是不好意思开口。  
  
“老石啊，哥问你，对象过生日，该送什么？”趁李泽承去上厕所，季琛立马冲到石梁桌子面前，前后左右看了一圈，小声问道。  
  
“操，你谈恋爱了？还不告诉哥们儿，不够意思啊！”石梁大嗓门一出，季琛来都来不及阻止，周围的同学全都投来八卦的目光，还有脸皮厚的直接凑到季琛身旁，一副洗耳恭听的样子，“琛哥，是谁啊，是我们班的不？”  
  
季琛推开他，没承认也没否认，“去去。”  
  
“石梁，你能不能小点声，他.......”季琛想了想，“他不好意思公开，我就没说。”  
  
其实是自己不敢让别人发现，他毫不怀疑如果他允许，李泽承能当着全班人面亲他，别人的目光从来不在李泽承的考虑范围之内。  
  
石梁一脸懂了的笑，“也不知道是哪个小姑娘俘获了我们琛哥的心。”  
  
季琛眼珠一转，挑眉，“大美女。”  
  
被他推开的男生又靠过来问，“多美？有张琳美不？”  
  
张琳是一中校花，从进校开始就没缺过追求者。季琛承认她长得挺漂亮的，但她皮肤没有那人白，眼睛也没有那人大，自然是比不过自己对象的。  
  
季琛摇摇食指，“比她漂亮多了。”  
  
石梁眼睛都快掉出来了，“我的乖乖，琛哥你不是情人眼里出西施吧？”  
  
季琛给他后脑勺一下子，“说什么话呢，你嫂子是哥活这么多年见过长得最好的，等有机会带来给你看看。”  
  
“嘿嘿，好。”

男生嘟嘟囔囔，思路却另辟蹊径，“我活这么多年，见过长得最好的也就是咱班的年级第一了。”  
  
季琛眼神闪躲，干咳两声，“说正事，到底送什么？先说好，我裤兜子比脸干净。来点有心意的。”  
  
“这个嘛......”  
  
四月的最后一天，是李泽承19岁的生日，他贫瘠的交际能力让他没什么朋友，都是些点头之交，而且他本身不喜欢被一群人围绕，所以18年都没怎么过过生日。

和哥哥生活的第二年生日，他哥叫他请小朋友来家里过，顺便把别墅布置成了游乐场，结果李泽承把心理医生带来了。三个人对坐着，尴尬无比地在气球满屋的家里吃了一顿饭，这生日就算过去了，当时李泽明的心都碎了。  
  
从此以后李泽承过生日，他哥除了给李泽承送生日礼物，就再也不玩什么花样了。  
  
李泽明向他提起这些过往时，季琛有些好笑，又有些心疼，倒是牢牢记住了李泽承的生日。

平常两人出去吃饭李泽承都不准他掏钱，他也确实拿不出钱来，所以总觉得自己亏待了李泽承，像个被包养的小白脸。这不是他季琛做事的风格，所以总想着自己也得给李泽承做点什么。  
  
好不容易知道了李泽承的生日，他一直琢磨着送点什么礼物给李泽承，但是自己穷得裤兜漏风。每天吃三餐就把钱花光了，想少吃几顿吧，他又是和李泽承在一块吃饭的，这个想法根本不现实，攒了两个月也没攒下多少钱来。再说现在正是学业紧张的时候，出去打工兼职也不行，季琛结结实实想了两天也没想出来该送什么比较合适。  
  
眼看还有几天就到李泽承的生日了，季琛愁得吃饭都不香，看见李泽承就叹气，搞得李泽承老问他，他又不能说，心浮气躁之下只能求助于旁人了。  
  
“口红？”季琛神色复杂。  
  
“对啊，现在小姑娘不就喜欢那玩意儿嘛，你去旁侧敲击问一下嫂子喜欢什么色号的，我带你去买，上次给我女朋友送了只热门色号，她可高兴了。”

男生也附和道，“确实嘿，一支口红也就两三百块，当生日礼物正合适。”

想想李泽承对镜贴花黄的样子，季琛咽了咽口水，“这个嘛...你嫂子他...不爱打扮。”

“啧，这姑娘还挺独特...我再想想。”

低头沉思的男生突然抬起头来，眼睛一亮，“对了哥！我妹妹上次给她男朋友过生日，去一家手工甜品店自己做了一个蛋糕当生日礼物了，diy一次价格也不贵，女生应该也会喜欢这样的礼物。”

这个不错，有心意，还实用，就是担心自己的手艺能不能做得好。管不了那么多了！就这么办。

季琛眉头也不皱了，“不错！回头发我地址啊！”

“行！”

李泽承从门外走进来，刚好见到季琛回座位，他走到季琛身旁，“去干嘛了？”

“没干嘛，和他们聊聊天。”季琛呵呵笑，连日的阴霾也散了，堆起的苹果肌圆圆砰砰的。

也不知道和谁聊得这么开心，五分钟前还是一脸愁容，自己怎么哄也哄不好，现在却被别人两三句话哄得眉开眼笑的，李泽承脸拉得老长，酸意十足地哦了一声。

季琛还沉浸在烦心事被解决的喜悦里，根本没闻出空气里的醋味，还在火上浇油地絮叨，“我跟你说，没想到石梁那小子这么懂女人心，连口红色号都知道，他女朋友肯定把他吃得死死的。”

李泽承有些为难，自己的男朋友的爱好，是有那么点的...不同寻常，他想了想，语出惊人，“你喜欢口红的话，我也可以买给你。”

季琛看李泽承表情认真，确实不像是在开玩笑，他琢磨了半天也没搞明白李泽承的脑回路是怎么搭建的，“不是...你...你是不是没睡醒？”

李泽承刚反应过来是自己被嫉妒冲昏了头脑，说了些莫名其妙的话，眼前就黑了。

“停电了！！”

“哇！是不是可以回家了！”

耳边传来阵阵欢呼声，季琛被突如其来的黑暗吓得一激灵，下一秒就被李泽承拥进了怀里。

“别怕。”李泽承反应倒是挺快，没等季琛闪躲就把人捞住了。

没拆穿他的真实目的，季琛轻轻推搡着，“等下来电就被看到了。”

“不管。”李泽承紧了紧手臂，像个护着玩具的小孩。

季琛紧张得汗毛直立，却又舍不得真从李泽承怀里出来，两人因为个子高，坐在角落的最后一排，确实不容易被看到，他微微挣扎了一下就不动了，虚虚靠在李泽承温热的胸前。

“好了，同学们，安静！”班主任打着电筒走进教室。

季琛大骇，往后一仰就想逃。李泽承两边校服一开，把季琛连头带身子，全按了进去。

“现在全校都停电了，连操场上的路灯都不亮，为了大家的安全，都乖乖待在教室里不要走动。学校已经开始准备发电机的启动了，最迟晚自习下课前能来电。一个都别走啊！走了明天早上就别来了！”

季琛埋在李泽承怀里，点点头，额头抵着的胸膛震动起来，是李泽承在笑。

“有什么好笑的？”黑暗中翻了个白眼，季琛一口咬住李泽承胸前的软肉，却没想到位置正好是他凸起的一粒。

他连忙松嘴，舌尖刚好滑过敏感的顶端，李泽承一抖，声音低哑，“你可爱。”

“还有！别让我见到谁的脸亮起来啊！我一收一个准，都给我在黑暗里背一背离骚。大点声啊，我在办公室听不见就过来收拾你们。”手电筒照着教室扫射一圈，班主任踩着高跟又回了办公室。

教室里顿时想起此起彼伏的背书声。

耳边的心跳声一下一下沉稳有力，敲在季琛的每一颗细胞上，熟悉的木质香气通过口鼻融进血液循环，季琛有些缺氧，醉得不省人事。

见怀里的人越来越软，大有直接睡过去的趋势，李泽承打开衣服，把人捞了起来，在黑暗中，在人声鼎沸的教室里，准确无误地吻住他肖想了一天的唇。

“唔...”

舌尖在他口腔上壁轻轻点，季琛痒得不停抖，又被制住了，任李泽承渴肉一般咬他厚软的舌头。

吞掉他渡过来的津液，季琛也探出舌头和他的缠绕盘附着，追逐着。周围同学背书的声音很大，完全盖住最后一排滋滋的湿吻声，但季琛还是听见了自己如雷的心跳。

舌尖从嘴角转移，季琛着迷地游走在李泽承轮廓分明的下颌线上，耳边传来惑人的喘息，“宝贝，哥哥在全班面前操你的逼，好不好？”

理智尚存，季琛停下舔吻，“不行，动静太大了。”

手掌滑进季琛腿缝间，破开他闭得死紧的大腿，覆在他湿热的下身，李泽承轻吻他的睫毛，说出来的话情色诱人，“用手指让狗狗高潮。”

身体早就被调教得不是自己的了，李泽承一叫他狗狗，季琛就浑身软成了泥，情欲也泛滥成灾，悄悄在桌子底下分开了腿。

李泽承轻笑一声，一只手臂揽着季琛肩膀，另一只灵巧有劲的长指挑开裤子，隔着一层薄布包住季琛微隆的囊袋。

手掌温度灼热，像是要把内裤都烧化了，季琛挪挪屁股，坐出来了些，方便李泽承动作。

掌心一阵湿润，李泽承拉开内裤将手钻了进去。果不其然，从上到下湿得一塌糊涂，肉缝轻轻一划就张开了嘴，吸住了指尖想要吞进去。

指腹堵住流水的马眼，像是往小孔里注入春药，季琛又酸又痒，整个阴茎直站了起来，李泽承嘲弄他，“真是贱，还没开始就流了一屁股，你说那些老实背书的知道你这么淫荡，会不会被吓到？”

中指在阴唇边打圈，就是不肯进去，黏稠的汁液被作乱的手指涂满整个阴户，季琛难受得紧，小声求饶，“快，快点...”

李泽承坏心眼地装听不懂，手指轻轻戳进一个骨节，小口一下吸住了不愿放开，手指又毫不留恋地抽了出去，带出几根细丝，“快点什么？”

季琛拉着他的手往下坐，却没想到李泽承放松得很，甚至并拢了两指任他拉，季琛没有准备，直接牢牢钉在了他修长的两根指头上。

穴道被肏开，刺痛中带着无比舒爽，季琛轻哼，“哈！快点...操我...”

前桌的女生背得起劲，一字一句清晰传入耳朵里，他却在别人都在学习的时候，被男友的两根手指肆意玩弄。但黑暗中似乎发生什么都不为过，季琛靠过去吊住李泽承脖颈，欲求不满地一直往上贴，两指掏出来的骚水汇进掌心，又蜿蜒着手臂往下淌。

“亦余心之所善兮，虽九死其犹未悔。......众女嫉余之蛾眉兮，谣诼谓余以善淫。”

周围的声音越来越小，季琛似乎都能在一片嘈杂间辨别出淫穴被搅得发骚的声音，李泽承还故意一边抽插手指一边羞他，“善淫。”

穴肉羞得缩紧了，把手指困在腔道里拔都拔不出来，只能用指腹搜刮研磨软肉，季琛爽得掐住了李泽承的后颈，“不...不要侮辱离骚。”

找准季琛一时的放松，李泽承手速飞快地搅动起来，微曲着手指，把粉肉拉出来又全力塞进去，穴口瘀积了一团团打成沫的淫水。另一只手还嫌给的快感不够多，沾满了季琛自己吐出来的薄精，圈住了阴茎套弄着，大拇指沿着中间那条筋滑动。

“那骚逼要什么？嗯？”

若是看得见李泽承脸上的笑，季琛一定会狠狠咬他，但是黑暗中唯一能感受到的是自己一波又一波的色情海浪，他咬住了李泽承的肩膀，止不住地白眼上翻，口水打湿了嘴里的布料，口齿不清地呜咽，“要...要老公操到高潮。”

李泽承听话，抽出手指，加上第三根，在下一秒又深插了进去，抵着骚烂的阴唇左右摇晃，左手撸动的速度也越来越快。

骚逼浪得喷水，滴滴答答洒到地上，季琛都能感觉到小腿肚上被溅到的温热。

第一次听到季琛主动叫这个称呼，李泽承占有欲极强地抱紧了季琛，堵住他的唇舌含吮，交换彼此所剩无几的氧气，手下一刻不停地动作着。

窒息感笼罩了季琛，不知道缺氧和致命的快感哪一个占了上风，但此时此刻二者齐头并进，将季琛推到了前所未有的情浪巅峰。

窒息放大了快乐，季琛在海浪中摇摇欲坠，他抽搐着喷涌出情潮，裤子早就掉到腿边，淫水淅淅沥沥失禁一般吹了一地。

他整个人瘫倒在李泽承身上痉挛，像刚刚被推上浪巅又缓缓落下的小船，漂浮在余波微澜的海面上，晃晃悠悠，昏昏欲睡。

“宝贝，我爱你。”海边的灯塔亮起来，拍着他的背，在他耳边轻哄。另一只手抽了桌面上的抽纸帮他擦拭湿淋淋的屁股。稍显粗粝的纸张划过被捅得合不拢的穴口，带起一波波余韵，季琛哼哼着打颤。

帮他穿好裤子，李泽承拧开桌上的水杯，一股脑地泼在了地上，毕了还抱着他逗，“不想被别人看到琛琛发骚的样子，就说是水泼了。”

欲望满身的事后真是情浓的时间，季琛身心都装着眼前看不清的人，听得到他粗喘的呼吸，手掌准确无误地摸到了李泽承腿间。

性器直立，硬如烙铁，像是要把裤子顶穿了，想到它带着自己的无边快感，季琛又是一阵情热。他舔舔下唇，无声地勾起嘴角，在李泽承毫无防备的情况下，连着内裤一把拉开了松紧裤腰的前端。

腥膻的阴茎带着溢出的水弹在季琛脸上，把鼻梁打得一痛。用校服盖住头，季琛一口把热腥肉棒吞了喉咙里，上下吞吐起来。

口腔比他身上任何一个部位都要柔软，带着湿滑的涎液，像张着无数吸盘，把阴茎锁在口舌间。李泽承爽得腰腹发酸，闷哼一声趴在了桌子上，头埋在双臂间喘息，呼吸隔着校服烫在季琛上下起伏的后颈上。

季琛虽有技巧，但经过刚刚的发泄，吃得很慢，舌头在龟头打圈，李泽承欲望不上不下，十分憋闷。

手掌捏住了季琛后颈，控制着他吞咽起来，浅浅拔出，又深深捅进喉咙里，季琛难受得直掐李泽承的大腿，却只换来更深的进入，他只好忍住作呕的欲望被迫接受恋人的疯狂，被捅得眼泪直流。

班上的人似乎背完了书，只有少数几个在坚持着背诵，其余人小声聊着天，教室里慢慢安静了下来。

季琛担惊受怕着，不敢吃出声音来，却又要承受李泽承旺盛的欲望，他后悔了，只想快点让李泽承射出来。

放松了口腔，害怕发出滋滋的声音，季琛舌尖在马眼上打转，小孔里吐出的水在舌面上晕开，咸膻不堪，季琛一边吞吐着一边嘬紧了腮帮吮吸，抽出一只手揉搓着鼓胀的两个囊袋。

眼看教室里就快全然静下来了，李泽承深顶几下，把季琛插得直抖，想着他软嫩穴道的销魂，闻着空气里所剩无几的骚淫味道，逼迫自己打开精关，浓浓地喷进了季琛喉咙深处。

“咳...咳！”害怕漏到外面被看见，季琛呛得不停咳，却还是一滴不漏地吃了下去，末了绕着柱身舔干净溢出来的精水，合上了李泽承的裤子。

“嗓子好痛...”拿东西又黏又腥，沾在食道上咽也咽不下去，季琛难受得一直吞口水，嗓子还被戳得火辣辣地疼，他丢开校服，从李泽承腿间钻出来，用力咬了一口这人趴在桌上露出来的耳骨，抱拳生闷气。

趴着缓了一会儿灭顶的刺激，李泽承直起身，拿起还剩一半的水杯贴到季琛嘴边，另一只手摸着胸口给他顺气，“好了，好了。”

张开了嘴任他喂，温热的清水把浓精慢慢浇了下去，嘴里也舒服多了，季琛小口小口喝着，眯起眼睛偷笑。

虽然看不见，李泽承还是听到季琛不小心笑出了声音，他放下杯子亲他湿漉漉的唇，“笑什么呢？”

双脚踩在淫水混着矿泉水的水洼里，噗嗤噗嗤想，提醒着季琛刚刚的淫乱，他有些害羞，贴上李泽承的唇瓣，小声唧唧地笑，声音被弄得有些沙哑，吐出来的气息闻起来还是骚的，“我们两个，好不要脸哦。”

轻轻撕咬他软糯红肿的嘴，李泽承慢条斯理地耳语，“骚货和哥哥，偷、情。”


	2. 浓夏日长 第36章

开放式厨房的大理石餐桌很大，乳白的桌面带着些许凌乱的花纹，强烈的反差把季琛小麦色的皮肤衬得更加漂亮，柔腻又带着温润的光，像一块待化的巧克力。

他横陈在桌子上，双腿因为太长只能折成M型踩在桌面，脚趾因为紧张扣在一起。空气中凉意袭来，刮起皮肤上的汗毛，季琛冷得抱住了双臂，刚好遮住被凉风激起的红粒。

刚刚吃了一半的蛋糕被切得有些碎，奶油被抹得到处都是，水果稀稀拉拉地掉在盘子里，而盘子就放在季琛的头颈旁。

刚刚不应该答应他的，他有些想逃了，但身上人幽幽的体香带着潮气，像雨后松木的味道，季琛又悄悄并了并双腿。  
  
“我的奶油蛋糕。”李泽承趴在桌子前，两手撑在季琛身侧，俯下身用舌尖勾起一团白色奶油。

奶油融在滚热的舌面，眼看就要化进嘴里，李泽承一口含住了看得痴痴的季琛的唇。

他们完全贴在了一起，季琛察觉到李泽承衣服扣子压在自己肋骨上的微痛。他睁着眼睛，似乎都能看到李泽承白得近乎没有血色的脸上细微的绒毛。

呼吸变得灼热，舌尖烫得季琛情不自禁颤了一下，作乱的舌头裹着奶油，涂满季琛的嫩滑的口腔，没放过任何一个角落，连舌根都甜得腻人。

奶油化在彼此的口间，香津浓滑，比刚刚还要甜个千百倍，两人分食着吞了下去。

只要触到他，李泽承一向控制不住力道，平时的沉稳自持可以在瞬息间崩溃。他喉头一滚，擒住了季琛的双手，舌头顶着季琛的上颚，撬开唇齿，紧紧压了上去，更加深入地探索着，研磨着。

情欲泛成了泪，雾蒙蒙模糊了季琛的双眼，又酝作细珠，汗津津渗出李泽承的鼻尖。

绕住彼此的唇舌，不由自主吞下渡过来的津液，含着爱意地轻轻撕咬吸吮，季琛本能地挺起胸膛，想要离他更近些。

李泽承却吻够了，他放开手，吐出被自己吃得殷红的唇瓣，复而又舔去季琛嘴角溢出的涎液，还带着奶油的回甘。

情欲绕身，巧克力连芯子都软了，轻轻一舔就能化成春水。大理石桌被磨得温热，季琛长腿勾住了李泽承的腰，往自己屁股带，眼里秋波湛湛，“操我。”

温柔地打开季琛的两条腿，李泽承欺身而上，一只手沾了满满的奶油，五指张开，顺着季琛额头缓缓涂下，“我还没吃够。”

整张脸变得脏兮兮的，季琛也不恼，伸出舌头舔掉沾在唇边的奶油，“我也要。”

眼神瞬间深邃难辨，李泽承的舌在季琛脸上游走，一寸寸吃掉涂上去的奶油。脸颊酥麻难耐，睫毛忍不住轻颤着，季琛泄出了几声呻吟。

脸上被吃得干净，明明没有了奶油，却比刚刚还要脏乱，在灯光映衬下水淋淋的。

食指伸进嘴里吃掉剩下的，李泽承又刮起蛋糕上一大层奶油。涂在季琛耳垂，点在颈窝，抹满锁骨。

他漫不经心地一点点吃季琛遍身的奶油，吃完一处就继续吃季琛的嘴，把还甜滋滋的舌送给他品尝。

季琛抱着李泽承的头，十指插入蓬松的发里，控制不住地揉搓着，耳肉被李泽承吸进了嘴里，佐以奶油啃咬吞吐，耳畔全是滋滋作响的水声，快意满盈。

空气中腻得粘稠，混上了不知道什么味道，都是又淫又荡的奶腥味。

红嫩发硬的乳粒也被奶油覆盖，李泽承一口叼住了左边，把整个小小的乳晕和旁边的皮肉都吃进了嘴里，一点也不客气的地吮吸，舌头裹着奶粒打转。

胸口疼得发麻又痒得难受，像只被捉上岸不停扑腾的鱼，季琛扭动着身体发骚，“快点...快点操我啊，哥哥。”

李泽承终于舍得松开嘴，两边乳首都被吃得艳红发肿，像两个小小的馒头，甚至被吸出了大片大片的红斑，乳粒都快被咬烂了，颤抖着点在牙印交错的馒头上。

“这里以后会不会出奶？嗯？”

“嗯...不会...又...又不会怀孕。”

李泽承置若罔闻，忍不住又吃住了奶粒，口齿不清地问他，“出了奶就给哥哥喝，给哥哥一个人喝，琛琛做哥哥的小奶牛。好不好？”

好不容易缓过劲来，又被李泽承不要命地啃，季琛浑身一抖，疼得倒吸一口凉气，“嘶......好...轻点！要被你嚼坏了！”

吐出似乎再用一点劲就要被咬掉的软粒，李泽承依依不舍地放过了不堪折磨的乳头。

长舒一口气，吐出的微风掠过敏感脆弱的乳尖，热痒布满全身，季琛哼出一声轻吟。

又吃完一层，巧克力蛋糕早就被高温融化了，李泽承手往季琛打开的阴户一摸，水得一塌糊涂。

“我的蛋糕化了，怎么办？”

季琛翘着屁股去迎李泽承的指尖，哼哼唧唧地，“化了，化了就快吃。”

“还有最后一口。”李泽承说完手又伸向了桌上的蛋糕。

季琛以为他又去刮蛋糕上的奶油，心里猜测着，两只手自己拨开了软融融的阴唇，脸红又期待地腹诽着李泽承的变态。

却没想到李泽承比他想象中的还要变态。

没想到季琛的动作间接方便了李泽承的玩弄，他轻笑着，看着季琛潮红的侧脸，中指一推，手里的东西毫无阻碍地滑进了紧致水腻的穴道里。

突如其来的异物侵入，季琛一下弹了起来，惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，“你干嘛！”

把人又按倒在桌子上，李泽承这次真的沾了奶油，一边涂抹在季琛粉嫩的阴茎上一边低语，“这次吃水果蛋糕。”

“你疯了吧！李泽承！烂在里面怎么办！”季琛收紧穴肉，内壁感受着异物的形状，却又不敢用力。

那是一颗葡萄。

“所以宝贝小心一点，等一下自己吐出来，我还要吃。”

“你！”

“乖。”

不容季琛反驳，剩下的奶油都被糊在了湿淋淋的穴口，和满屁股的水混在一起，散发着淫靡的幽香。

李泽承双腿跪在了地上，头靠近桌沿，沿着季琛的脚背舔了好一会儿，又含住他挺在小腹上奶油遍布的性器吞吐起来，舌苔在马眼上厮磨缠绵。

直把人玩得哆嗦着身子尖叫，石桌上湿淋淋地积起水来。阴唇瑟缩着，被烫化了不少的奶油搅着淫水糊在穴口上，一块白一块透明，奶液一般悬下来，脏兮兮的。

内壁叫嚣着空虚，因此葡萄在体内的感觉越发明显，季琛发抖都不敢用力，生怕进得太深就出不来了。

眼看白花花的水就要流到桌子上去，李泽承放过了季琛的阴茎，舌头一缠，把整个小穴吃进了嘴里。

好久没有被舔穴了，浑身像被抽了筋一样瘫下去，季琛呜咽一声，酥软得不知道怎么办才好，“哎呀...”

淫水和奶油化了一口，李泽承生怕漏出分毫，一滴不剩地吞了下去。

季琛撑起上身，看见李泽承毛茸茸的脑袋，和他翻起凝视着自己的眼眸，痴迷又狂热。他心头扯着小腹发酸，哆嗦着流水流得厉害。

李泽承稍稍放开了些嘴，“又甜又骚。”

“快，快舔，好多水。”季琛舔着下唇，趁机发浪，按着李泽承的头往骚穴凑。

“骚货。”狠狠拍一下他紧致的臀，激起小小一层肉浪，李泽承绷着舌头搅了进去。

穴腔撑开，被葡萄堵在里面的骚水一股脑地涌了出来，把大腿内侧都打湿了。舌头没有章法地抽插翻动，全身最软的肉被吸进灼热的口腔里大力嘬吮，季琛舒服得浑身抽搐。

李泽承加快嘴里的动作，厚舌贴着娇嫩的内壁细细磨动，轻而易举地掌握了季琛的快感。

弯曲着舌头往外掏，那颗葡萄被挛缩的穴肉不停往深处推，破开舌头进不到的内里，研磨着敏感的嫩肉，一层层叠加的电流传遍四肢百骸。

“啊啊...哥哥...要破了...葡萄要破了！”

季琛处在崩溃的边缘，舒服得下一秒就能喷出来，又不敢锁紧穴肉承受快感，怕葡萄会被他挤破。

两只手分开肥厚肿胀的阴唇，李泽承将舌头肏得更深，紧紧贴着深红的淫肉搜刮搅动起来，拇指按住充血透明的阴蒂快速波动，似乎是存心要让季琛失控。

淫水随时都会飞溅出来，穴肉锁紧了舌头痉挛，浑身又湿又软，季琛陶醉在灭顶的快感里，终于哀叫一声，蜷缩着身体喷了出来。

从内里涌出的骚水把葡萄推了出来，随着李泽承松开的嘴掉在桌子上。

破开了口的葡萄被淫水腌渍得软烂，整个被裹上一层水膜，尾部还挂着亮晶晶几丝粘液，连着潺潺吐水的穴肉。

李泽承两只两指捻起葡萄，软得快要夹不住，淫丝被拉长在空气中，还挂着几滴小水珠。微微张开嘴，吃了进去。

季琛本来还在高潮中懵怔着，见他这样一下被吓清醒了，“你干嘛！脏死了！”

说着就要去掰李泽承的口齿，可葡萄被玩得烂糟糟，带着淫液的甜腻，一进嘴就化了，李泽承轻轻一咽，吞进了肚里，每一颗细胞都满足得舒展，“好甜。”

“你气死我了！”季琛愤恨地要跳下桌，却被濒临疯狂边缘的李泽承救势一把抱了起来，不顾他的挣扎，将人按在了客厅的地毯上。

“不是要哥哥操吗？”李泽承双腿跨在季琛腰间，以兽交的姿势将他困在了身下，一只手制住他，一只手快速解开自己的裤子。

“不要！不...啊！”

季琛话都没说完，就被一根火热的硬物深深贯穿了，他有种喉咙都快被捅穿的错觉。

半骑在季琛身上肏干，上身覆在他背后，这个姿势他们很少用，因为太深了，而且这样李泽承微微上翘的阴茎正好戳在宫口，稍稍狂干几下季琛就会泄得一塌糊涂。

显然今天李泽承不打算让季琛好过，似乎因为是他的生日，做得过分一点也能被原谅，所以他大开大合地动作了起来。

“是不是哥哥的母狗？嗯？”一边说着羞人的话，一边全部抽出又全根没入，空荡的客厅里全是臊脸的啪啪水声。

心理快感也被满足，季琛意乱情迷地叫着，抬起一只手抓揉着自己的乳肉，“是...是哥哥的母...母狗...啊！”

敏感点被一下又一下不留余地地戳顶，穴口被绷得大开，含着阴茎不停夹弄，内里的穴肉被操得翻出来，又被抽得深凹进去。

水珠飞溅在地毯上，季琛失控一样发抖，哽着脖子，额头上的青筋凸起，呜咽一声，整个人一抽，被快感驱使着往前一弹，穴腔紧缩着把鸡巴喷了出去，失禁一样从穴道里射出一股稀白的骚水，溅到李泽承腿上。

“呜呜...不要这个姿势...会...会泄好多次，受不了。”

“有一分钟吗？就高潮了，果真是个母狗。”李泽承不顾他的哀求，把他箍得越发紧，重新操进泥泞红肿的穴里，不管不顾地冲刺起来。

“我...我也不想...受不了。”季琛颤着身子呜呜哭，层层媚肉绞紧了在深处抽插的阳具。

“那就数到60，不到60不准高潮。”微开的宫口被肏肿了，嘬着马眼吮吸，快感如电流漫身，李泽承半边身子都麻了，他膝盖分开了季琛的双腿，腰腹一顶，龟头直接夯进了深处的宫腔，又浅又凶地捅着。

“好，我...”暖流在腹腔蓄积，又被干得溢满每一寸神经，季琛感受着体内深重的耸动和后颈上被舔舐的酥痒，语不成句地喃喃。

“数！”等得没有耐心了，李泽承深深一插，逼他开口。

“啊...1...2...3...”带着哭腔呜咽着数数，尾音都是走调的。

每一次肏干都那么深，挺进宫口扩张着，阴囊毫不怜惜地重重击打在肉蚌上，绯红的穴肉被拉出来，骚水发白，打湿了纠缠的耻毛，极致的快感如同海潮将季琛淹没，他根本来不及数到60。

“...二十八...二十九...三...三十！嗯啊！哥哥！”

季琛神志不清，连偷懒都忘记了，不是二八，而是二十八，一下一下老老实实数着，白白拖延出不少时间。他受不住了，一只手抓住身侧李泽承汗湿的手臂，指腹都陷进了肉里，尖叫着潮喷。

高潮紧缩的穴肉把阴茎挤了出去，淅淅沥沥的小水珠洒在地毯上，阴唇不停颤抖。性器也胡乱吐精，半透明的精水喷了季琛一脸。

扶着鸡巴在在湿滑的穴肉上拍了两下，李泽承又闯了进去，咬着他的耳朵质问，“叫你数到60，怎么才数到30？”

“忍不住嘛...”季琛委屈得打嗝，脸蛋连着整片胸膛都是潮红，连淡麦色的大腿都透着粉。

肉棒又重新开始在体内鞭打，李泽承伸出一只手套弄着他半软的阴茎，又把小小的囊袋包在手里把玩。

身下的人变成了一颗熟透的桃子，浑身被糟得渗汁，桃肉也被捣得糜烂，肉和水融在一起分都分不开，淫情汲汲，爱欲恣恣。

季琛大张着腿承受，以为李泽承放过了他，刚想松一口气让欲望填满自己，就听见耳畔威胁到，“让你数到60，没听见是吗？”

折磨人的游戏又重新开始，季琛绷紧了每一丝神经哭吟着数起来。

“嗯...1...2...哥哥...哥哥...3...”

刚刚高潮过的穴腔敏感得轻轻一插就能溅水，季琛哪里能受得住，更别说数满一分钟了。

这次才堪堪念到19，季琛就嚎哭着喷了两人满腿，李泽承被穴肉绞得浑身经络血脉贲张，放开精关射满了季琛的宫腔，温热的精水像暖流，滋润了季琛每一寸内壁。

“谁让你喷的？嗯？”

“你...你太过分了。”季琛蜷缩着身体低吟，舒服得不断打着尿颤。

“宝贝不听话了。”李泽承揉搓几下晶亮的半软性器，满手的淫水泡沫，一挺腰又塞进了季琛吐精的穴道里。

“不听话就操到听话。”

高潮的余韵还在头顶回旋，四面八方的快感又将季琛覆灭，他哭得满脸是泪，怎么也逃不开，只能自暴自弃地放松了身体，闭着眼睛承受起来。  
  



End file.
